


Piano Lessons

by regionalatbest



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: M/M, Phan - Freeform, YouTube, phanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 23:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regionalatbest/pseuds/regionalatbest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil wants to learn how to play piano</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piano Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> this is dedicated to my lovely friend Helen who helped out and beta'd for me, finding way more errors than it really should have

 It had never really bothered Phil that he couldn’t play any instruments. He had always enjoyed music but it had never really been one of those things that he wanted to really create and when he and Dan had started dating it became even less of an issue because if there was ever a song that he ever really wanted to hear on the piano he could just ask Dan  _very_ nicely and then over the course of the next few days he would snippets of it coming out from under Dan’s door.

He really didn’t care that he couldn’t play–well at least not until the radio show a few weeks back when it some how came up that Dan could play piano and drums and he couldn’t play anything. Since then he’s really wanted to learn to play piano–he doesn’t have to be exceptional or even really good–he just wants to be good enough to be able to say that he can play. The only issue is that for some reason he’s scared to ask Dan to teach him how to play and he really doesn’t know why. Dan already knows all the embarrassing stuff about him and Phil knows all of Dan’s embarrassing quirks but for some reason the idea of having to ask Dan just sounds like a Very Bad Idea (with capitals and everything) so he just decides that he’ll teach himself, he could be one of those prodigies and then no one will pay attention to the fact that he’s no good because he taught himself.

Now that Phil has his Master Plan (capitals obligatory) he just has to wait for his boyfriend to leave the flat for long enough that he can actually get some practicing done. The only issue is that he lives with Dan, who is quite possibly the laziest person ever that never seems to actually leave the house unless it’s with Phil or just to go across the street to the store to pick up some things that he really can’t wait to get with the rest of their groceries. But after what felt like weeks (it was probably only a few days) of waiting Dan finally said that he had a few errands to run and would be out for a couple of hours, giving Phil the perfect amount of time to get some solid practicing done. 

He really was all prepared–he had spent actual time researching this stuff and had found what he thought to be the best website for beginners. He snuck into Dan’s room–which had pretty much just turned into a giant pile of clothes, camera and lighting equipment, and whatever else they just didn’t want to look at anymore along with the general area where he liked to film his videos because hey he’d pretty much moved into Phil’s room–and rolled his eyes at that stupid butt chair that was up against the piano as he walked over and tried to find the best possible place to put his laptop so that he could still look at it but it wasn’t at risk of falling off the piano and settles for getting another chair and just having it sit on there. When he finally sits down and gets into it he notices that it’s actually kinda fun, though he really got confused as to where his fingers are supposed to start out so he just kinda chose a random key and went from there. It’s probably a little bit lower than the song should be but he really doesn’t think it matters all that much.

“Dear god what are you killing in there?” Dan asked rather sarcastically causing Phil to jump and maybe squeak a little bit.

“Dan you startled me! When did you get back?” Phil didn’t hear him, which is odd considering that Dan wasn’t very quiet or graceful by anyone’s standards.

“Like ten minutes ago, I was kind of scared that you were doing some sort of cult sacrifice in here with all the horrific noise that you were making and I'm starting to wonder if I should get my camera to photograph whatever it is you're trying to achieve” Phil must’ve been so engrossed in what he was doing that he didn’t hear Dan enter and bustle around the flat. “But really Phil, why are you in my room trying to play piano?”

“I don’t know, I was just bored and decided to come in here and check it out, and no, there is no need to get your camera” Phil said as he started to blush, an annoying side-effect of whenever he tried to lie and that mixed with the fact that it was a weak lie and Phil was a terrible liar, especially when it came to Dan, really made it unsurprising that Dan saw right through what he was saying 

“If you just decided to ‘check it out’ why do you have your computer open to a beginner’s piano website?”

“Because I want to learn how to play” Phil mumbled, hoping that Dan would just leave it at that–not that it had ever happened before, but it was always nice to hope.

“That’s too bad. If only you lived with someone that knew how to play, then maybe you could have them teach you, but hey you know you don’t so I guess you’ll just have to settle for that website.” Dan said, his voice dripping wit sarcasm.

“Shut up,” Phil said nudging Dan who had walked over to stand behind him.

“But honestly, why didn’t you ask me?” Without even looking at him Phil knew that Dan really was curious.

“I don’t know, I was just kinda embarrassed to ask, because I know you don’t think you’re good so how would that make me look in comparison?”

“Well everyone starts somewhere so it’s fine, I won’t judge,” said Dan wrapping his arms around Phil and giving him a sort of backwards hug. “and plus it’s my piano so if you say no I could totally pull the dick move and just not let you use it.” He knew Dan wouldn’t _actually_ do that, if he really wanted to learn on his own Dan would let him but Phil could tell that Dan would rather teach him than have him teach himself.

Phil sighed far more dramatically than strictly necessary “Fine,” he said with fake reluctance. “I guess you can teach me,” Dan tightened his grip around Phil's shoulders for a second before removing his arms and moving to get Phil's computer to set it on his bed and return to sit in the seat previously occupied by said computer. 

“So what exactly were you trying to play because I honestly have no idea?”

“I don’t know, just some song that i found on a website that was supposed to be easy but it really wasn’t and it didn’t tell me which key to start with so it made it really hard so I just kinda chose one and started...” Phil trailed off noticing that he had been rambling.

“You didn’t know which key to start with so you chose a random one?” Dan inquired, smirking at his boyfriend’s logic.

“Well yeah...” It wasn’t Phil’s fault that he didn’t know which one to start with and the website just kinda assumed that he would so he figured that he’d just choose a key and figure the rest out later.

“Okay, so I remember this one song that my bitch of a piano teacher taught me and it’s fairly easy. Here give me your hand.” Dan instructed, motioning to Phil’s right hand and setting it on the piano keys in a seemingly random place to Phil but was probably exactly where he should’ve put them before. “And see you start with th– first you press down on the– okay, I don’t know how to explain this to someone that has no idea what they’re doing so um–” and with that Dan stood up and went behind Phil and leaned over and placed his hands on top of Phil’s and gently pushed down on the key, and then Dan did it again and again on different keys with different fingers and before he knew it Phil was playing piano with the help of Dan and it was amazing.

Phil never really learned how to play piano and he was okay with that, because now whenever there was a song that he wanted to learn how to play he told Dan and they played it together. And it was amazing.


End file.
